How wrong I was ten years
by Fire Di'Angelo
Summary: Pero ahora, a mis quince años, justo frente a la sala de menesteres, con Harry Potter preguntándome si querría ser su novia. Y viendo a espaldas del niño que vivió a un Draco Malfoy, completamente estático, mirándome a los ojos con interrogación y temor a mi respuesta. Solo puedo pensar en lo equivocada que estaba a los diez años. Actualización: Parte dos ¿Como inicio su amistad?
1. Chapter 1

¿Saben lo fácil que sería salir con Harry Potter?

Es Gryffindor al igual que yo, está en el bando de los "buenos", es valiente, humilde, leal, caballeroso… Todo lo que yo alguna vez busque en un chico. Él es algo seguro. Sé que no terminaría conmigo, aunque me deje de amar. El no querría que mi corazón se rompiera, ni el mío ni el de ninguna chica. Es demasiado noble para permitir que eso pase.

Si fuera su novia pasaría más tiempo con mi hermano y Hermione. Me convertiría en un miembro no oficial del trió de oro. Incluso, en algún momento, podría ser completamente parte de ese trió de amigos. Algo que deseo desde pequeña.

Si a los diez años me hubieran preguntado si había alguna posibilidad de que, al conocerlo, me convirtiera en su novia, amiga o siquiera su conocida…. Hubiera dicho un gran SI al instante.

Mi familia, mis amigos, los profesores ¡Hasta Dumbledore aceptaría mi relación con el niño que vivió! Todos estarían contentos, felices y más sinónimos de la alegría. Mi madre nos prepararía un pastel para festejar, la profesora Mcgonagall nos miraría con aprobación cuando pasemos frente a ella, Hermione estaría orgullosa de mi por al fin haber conseguido salir con Harry James Potter Evans, mi hermano agradecería a Merlín que estoy saliendo con su mejor amigo (El santo más santito, inocente e inexperto con las mujeres que alguna vez existió) y no con algún pervertido como Draco Malfoy….

Draco Malfoy….

La persona más egocéntrica, sarcástica, fría cuando es necesario, astuta, ambicioso y sexy que he conocido en mi vida. Está en el bando de los "malos". Y para terminar es Slytherin, la casa enemiga de Gryffindor.

Mi familia jamás lo aceptaría. Mis amigos y la mayoría de profesores tampoco. Tal vez Luna (mi mejor amiga) si lo acepte, ella siempre ha tenido una mente abierta, pero los demás….Y ni hablar de su familia y sus amigos, él tendría muchos más problemas que yo.

El jamás sería algo seguro, puede que un día este completamente enamorado de mí y el siguiente se aburra y termine la relación.

Pero Draco Malfoy también es el que me está robando el sueño este año.

El que ha estado conmigo en la buenas y en las malas desde que nos hicimos amigos en mi segundo año.

El que siempre me ha visto como Ginevra Weasley y no como la hermana de Ron Weasley.

El que dejo de ser solo un Malfoy más hace bastante tiempo.

El que poco a poco, como una serpiente escurridiza se metió en lo más profundo de mi corazón, sacando a patadas al "cara rajada Potter" como él lo llama.

El que con solo decirme "pelirroja" hace que todos los vellos de mi cuello se ericen.

Con el que comparto muchas aventuras, muchos secretos hechos a base de confesiones y experiencias jamás contadas a otros.

Si a los diez años me hubieran preguntado si había alguna posibilidad de que, al conocerlo, me convirtiera en su novia, amiga o siquiera su conocida…. Hubiera dicho un gran NO al instante.

Pero ahora, a mis quince años, justo frente a la sala de menesteres, con Harry Potter preguntándome si querría ser su novia. Y viendo a espaldas del niño que vivió a un Draco Malfoy, completamente estático, mirándome a los ojos con interrogación y temor a mi respuesta. Solo puedo pensar en lo equivocada que estaba a los diez años.

"— _Sabia que dirías que no pelirroja._

— _Cállate y bésame rubio oxigenado._ "


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, el mundo de Harry Potter tampoco, yo solo estoy jugando con la trama.**

 _A pedido de algunos, aqui tienen un boonus, como comenzo su amistad. Espero que les guste y si estan interesados en leer más sobre Ginny Weasley, lean la descripcion al final. Gracias a **Annilina** , **Johan Kira Expelliarmus** , ** muminSarita **y **Morella Malfoy**_ _por sus rewies. Soy nueva en la escritura y me hacen mucha ilusion esos comentarios. También gracias a otra personita que también me dejo un rewie pero no puso su nombre._

 _Sin mas dilación, el escrito:_

 _Y sin querer..._

Vamos Ginny, falta poco, falta muy poco. Ya has esquivado a Filch, a la señora Norris y aunque Peeves por poco te atrapa, también lograste escapar. No puedes detenerte ahora. Es lo mismo que llevas haciendo desde los seis años.

 _Pero a los seis años solo tenía que ir de mi habitación al patio, ahora tengo que ir desde la torre de Gryffindor hasta el campo de Quidditch. Además, en la Madriguera tenía a las escobas en un lugar mucho más accesible, ahora estoy en Hogwarts y las condenadas escobas están atrapadas en un armario dentro de los vestidores._

 _Nota mental: Agradecer a Hermione por haberme enseñado el hechizo Alohomora. Aunque evitar decirle el porqué del agradecimiento, la muy…. Inteligente (por no decir otra cosa) se daría cuenta de que hice una travesura y avisaría a Percy._

¡Concéntrate Ginevra! Luego pensaras en como agradecer a Hermione sin ser evidente, ahora lo más importante es volar en escoba. Tuviste que reprimir tus ganas durante todo el verano por culpa del tal Sirius Black.

Tal vez no lo conozcas en persona, pero gracias a ese prófugo tu madre, Molly Weasley, está muy, muy, pero muy asustada ¿Y cuáles son las consecuencias de eso? Que su sueño se vuelta tan jodidamente ligero que hasta una pluma podría levantarla. Y no es que no intentaras escapar de tu prisión, ejem, quiero decir habitación. Lo que pasa es que cada vez que lo intentaste tu madre se despertó al instante. Y todavía no entiendes por qué esta tan asustada, es decir, ni que fuera que Black tuviera una fascinación por los Weasley. Y aunque la tuviera le sería imposible llegar a ustedes sin pasar antes por las casas de los vecinos. Y los Diggori tienen hechizos de seguridad increíblemente exagerados.

Pero lo peor de todo no fue que no pudieras volar. En cualquier otro verano hubieras aguantado, a duras penas, pero hubieras aguantado y ahora mismo no estarías tan desesperada. Pero no, tenía que ser justamente este verano, en donde las pesadillas te llegan como abejas a la miel. Y no puedes tratar de olvidar cada mal sueño, tratar de pensar en otra cosa, o mejor dicho, en nada, mientras vuelas. No pudiste sentir el viento en tu cara, esa sensación de libertad inigualable que solo un viaje cursando los cielos en una escoba te puede dar. Con esos viajes sientes que al fin eres tú misma. Sin presiones por ser la séptima hija en siete generaciones, sin tontos tartamudeos y sonrojos por culpa de Harry, sin los prejuicios que rodean a tu familia y que, sin querer obviamente, tu familia tiene, sin los ´´ _Aún es muy pequeña´´ ´´Oh no, ella no hará eso, no es adecuado para una dama´´ ´´Esto es cosa de los hermanos mayores Ginny, tú no puedes participar´´ ´´Es solo la hermana de Ron´´._ En los cielos solo eres Ginny, no Ginevra Molly Weasley.

Y así por fin llegó el momento, te subiste a la escoba y volaste libre por el cielo del campo de Quidditch.

Volaste recto, hiciste piruetas, fuiste hasta abajo, casi rozando el suelo y rápidamente volviste a subir hasta llegar a las nubes, para volver a bajar con otra pirueta. Olvidándote de todo lo que te atormentaba.

Pero al estar tan concentrada en volar, no notaste a un rubio observando la escena con una sonrisa de lado.

 _´´—Nada mal Weasley``_

Al bajar de la escoba, te sentiste realizada. Aunque casi te da un paro al escuchar un aplauso tras tuyo.

 _—Muy_ _bien pelirroja, no sabía que las comadrejas supieran volar.´´_

 _´´—Gran descubrimiento rubio de bote, yo no sabía que las serpientes supieran hablar.´´_

Se miraron retadoramente durante unos segundos, no bajarías la cabeza frente a ese chico.

Poco a poco el rubio comenzó a sonreír. Una sonrisa de lado bastante traviesa.

´´— _¿Sabes pelirroja? Yo no vine hasta aquí solo para verte volar y tener una batalla de miradas. Yo vine para olvidar mis problemas con una escoba y si no me equivoco tu vienes a lo mismo, o tal vez solo tuviste ganas de romper las reglas y esto fue lo mejor que se te ocurrió, igualmente no me importa. La cosa es que vienes a volar. Así que ¿Ya te cansaste o quieres seguir un rato más?_

Te lo quedaste mirando, atónita ¿Acaso Draco Malfoy perdió la cabeza? Te das cuenta de que estas quedando como una idiota mirándolo y sacudes la cabeza para tratar de aclarar tus ideas. Lo vuelves a mirar y ves que él también te observa, se nota a kilómetros que se burla de ti. Y nadie se burla de Ginny Weasley si no quiere salir lastimado.

 _´´— Hagamos esto más interesante. Una carrera, el que pierde le cuenta la razón de que este aquí al otro, ya sea problemas personales o simple rebeldía.´´_

 _´´— ¿Tan interesada estas en conocer mi vida personal?´´_

 _´´— Soy una persona muy curiosa Malfoy.´´_

 _´´— Acepto. Aunque no me haga mucha ilusión escuchar los problemas de una comadreja, tal vez sea interesante conocer algo sobre ti, pelirroja.´´_

Y desde ese día, durante todo ese año y los siguientes a este, cada viernes a la media noche un rubio y una pelirroja se reunieron a volar en escoba y platicar sobre lo que se les ocurriera. Y sin querer cada uno se convirtió en la persona que más conocía al otro. Y sin querer se volvieron amigos. Y sin querer empezaron a necesitarse. Y sin querer comenzaron a extrañarse. Y sin querer para ellos una noche a la semana ya no fue suficiente. Y sin querer las miradas y las sonrisas llenas se secretos se intercambiaban entre ellos cada vez que se veían. Y sin querer los celos comenzaron a florecer. Y sin querer el primer beso llego. Y luego el segundo. Y el tercero. Y después el cuarto y el quinto. Y le siguieron muchos más.

 _Y sin querer…. su historia comenzó._

´´— _¿Quieres ser mi novia pelirroja?``_

 _´´— Ya tardabas en preguntarlo rubio oxigenado.´´_

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado y les aviso que estoy haciendo una historia con Ginny Weasley en Slytherin, aun no estoy segura si hacerla Ginny/Draco o Ginny/Harry ¿Que opinan? ¿La leerían?_**


End file.
